


Next To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence (kinda??), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spooning, also kind of major death but it's just a dream, tell me if i should change rating/tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peach has a nightmare.





	Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I L O V E them.

The room was dark and damp. The air was rank, smelled strongly of mildew and rot. It was a room she knew too well.

"No!" Peach cried. "No! No, no no!" She sobbed and stood, but fell back against the wall. How could this happen? How could she be here? Bowser was supposed to be dead, that's what Link and the brothers told her. She was supposed to be safe!

A little later, something slammed against the door. She glanced up to see her best friends. "We're going to get you out!" Mario whisper-shouted. He worked to unlock the door, opening his mouth in silent triumph when the door swung open. Peach jumped up and ran over to embrace the brothers.

"You'll be ok," Luigi said. But he was wrong. Something thumped behind them, heavy footsteps. Angry footsteps. Mario and Luigi were yanked from her grasp and flung away. Bowser was there in front of her. His back was facing the princess, but she couldn't see what he was doing. All she could hear were agonized screams and evil laughter. Peach fell on her knees and screaming and sobbed. She gripped her golden hair, ripping it out in chunks. 

"Stop!" she screamed.

Bowser glanced over and smirked at the shaking princess before he marched over to her. "No," Peach whimpered. She scooted back into the damp corner. Bowser advanced menacingly until he was right in front of her. He didn't have the chance to do anything else before the princess woke up.

Peach shot up with a terrified gasp. She could feel the cold sting of dried tears on her cheeks. Her hands frantically searched for the lamp. She found it and turned the light on, still panting and crying. She glanced around the room. It was her room. The framed picture of her and Link was still above the fireplace. Bowser was nowhere to be seen. She breathed a sigh of relief and lay back down. Resting her head back down on the pillow, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

She shot up again. She turned on the light and checked the room. Then she hopped out of bed and made her way down the hall to her boyfriend's room. 

"Link?" she whispered. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Peach? Are you ok?" he said, suddenly alert. 

"I can't sleep."

Link stared at her for what felt like forever before he smiled and scooted over to make room for her. "C'mon."

She smiled back and crawled into bed with him, turning so her back was to him. He adjusted himself as well, spooning her. It was a perfect fit. He draped his arm over hers and she grabbed his hand. He nestled his head into the crook of her neck. Peach could feel him smile.

His breathing began to even out and she pressed herself against him so she could feel his heartbeat. She smiled silently to herself. She felt safe in Link's arms. Bowser couldn't touch her.

She thought Link was asleep, but then he mumbled, "Love you, baby."

Her heart fluttered and she stroked his hand and hummed. "Love you, too."


End file.
